


A hopeful Future

by 2PandasInAHotub (Sleepypandaduke)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon Gay Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime hinata walks weird, Hinata Hajime Swears, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/2PandasInAHotub
Summary: Another crackfic my boyfriend wrote, UHHHHHHBasically Sans and Nagito have to keep their love hidden but they get caught kissing
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 23





	A hopeful Future

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me, ~I didn’t write this my Boyfriend did~ Don’t come for me *Please*

Komaeda would stare at sans.  
“Do you think they’ll find out?” 

Sans thought for a moment “No.” 

“Why should we keep our love hidden, Sans?!? What’s the point anymore.. I.. Nagito Komaeda am not very pogchamp...” Nagito looked distraught. He would question himself “Why-“ 

“Its okay.” Sans would cut off Nagito and hold him by the shoulder. 

They slowly lean in, and right before they kiss, the door gets thrown open.

“I KNEW IT!” Hajime Hinata would stand there. He looked disappointed, not even looking Nagito in the eyes. 

“..Fuck you sans.” 

Before Nagito got a chance to explain themselves, hajime had already ran away at lightspeed with his long ass legs.

For a long while those were the only words exchanged, until a sudden

“Its alright Nagito, now that they know, we have a good future. We wont have to hide anything.”

Nagito pauses. A drop of sweat would drip down his pale cheek. His eyes would seem puffy, almost like he was on the edge of crying. 

“I guess we have a hopeful future.”


End file.
